


Find a love that makes you

by ChrysocollaTears



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaang antics, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), but its tea, now she's his wingwoman, trust me boys this onion will have layers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysocollaTears/pseuds/ChrysocollaTears
Summary: Zuko is a hotheaded young man with terrible impulse control and a fiery temper. After years of never being able to hold down a job, an opportunity arises for him to work alongside his Uncle at his tea shop. Sokka is a University student and a regular of the Jasmine Dragon, along with his friends. After hearing countless stories about Uncle Iroh's kind, caring, heart-of-gold nephew, Sokka and friends finally have the opportunity to meet him face to face for the first time.They quickly learn that Iroh's nephew isn't the sunshine and rainbows he was made out to be, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	1. Turning some time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwooo this is my first fic in a while and my first published ATLA fic so I hope I did funky fresh :3
> 
> * Aang and Toph are both 18, everyone else is age adjusted based around them (Zuko is the oldest at 22)

If someone had told Zuko, aged thirteen, that he'd be spending his young adult life living on his Uncle's couch without a penny to his name or any direction in life, he'd believe every word of it and wonder what took so long.

Zuko has been lying on the same couch for four years now, no closer to finding a sense of purpose than he was when he first took up residence with his Uncle. Iroh had tried helping him find a stable job, but nothing ever lasted. Depending on the line of work, he could last anywhere from a week to a month before having an angry outburst and quitting.

He felt guilty for always taking and never being able to give, but not even guilt was enough to curb his fiery temper. Someday he'd repay his Uncle for his kindness and finally be the functioning adult he always thought Zuko could be. Until then, on the couch he'd remain.

Zuko had just quit his job at a supermarket after one too many expired coupons had driven him to the brink of insanity. The sound of angry customers demanding he 'just take them anyways' still rang in his ears as he curled up on the couch to hopefully sleep away his ire.

The door to the apartment opened quietly, as it always did when the lights were off. His Uncle silently tiptoed in and closed the door slowly, under the assumption that Zuko was sleeping.

"It's okay, Uncle. I'm awake," Zuko stretched his arm up and felt around for the lamp, slithering his hand up and turning it on.

"Good to see you awake for once!" Iroh beamed. "I made you a cup of lavender tea before closing, something to calm your mind after a rough day."

"Thanks…" Zuko turned over to face Iroh. "Anything exciting happen today?" he asked, being facetious as always. _The most exciting thing that could happen at a tea shop is some old gasbag getting five dollars from his lotto ticket,_ he'd tell himself.

"Well, maybe not the exciting news you're always waiting for, but one of my employees quit," he said. Zuko could hear the sulk in his voice. "It's a shame. She was a good worker."

"Oh," he responded, taken aback that something had actually happened. "She didn't even give you a warning?"

Iroh shook his head. "She was looking for a job at the dojo, but they hired somebody else. During her shift today they suddenly called her and asked if she was still interested in the job. She wasn't sure if they could wait a week or two or if they'd just call the next candidate."

"Still seems inconsiderate," Zuko mumbled, finally sitting up.

"Nothing compared to how your employers must feel!" Iroh chuckled, to Zuko's chagrin.

Despite the jab at his work life, he continued. "Do you have anyone who could take over?"

"I should have no problem working the extra few hours myself. She worked the night shift, not many people come by in the evening," Iroh explained. "College students are always looking for jobs, I'm sure she knows someone who'd be interested."

Zuko pondered for a moment. "I could fill in for her…until you find someone else…"

Iroh blinked. "I think that's a wonderful idea!" he smiled, walking over to the couch with Zuko's tea. "You start tomorrow!"

Zuko raised his arms and shook his hands to match his Uncle's enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you'll do great! All of our customers are very kind, and my evening group has been dying to meet you!"

"The…? They _what?"_

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was Sokka's only solace after a rough day of classes and work. Knowing that he'd be able to relax and enjoy a nice cup of tea with friends was his lifeline, keeping him sane when nothing else could.

The group had been coming long enough to know that the evening was the best time to come in, when all the old people were asleep and their peers were all out partying. The Jasmine Dragon did have other patrons at night, but Uncle Iroh didn't memorize their orders or let them stay past closing. That was a privilege reserved only for Sokka and friends.

The group had habitually met at the corner before they'd walk in together. Aang and Katara always showed up first, followed by Toph and Sokka, and now, Suki would be the last to show up after her shift ended at her new job. Ordinarily, she'd already be there, but now that she'd quit she was the last to arrive.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to waiting on you," Sokka said. "Do you think it'll be awkward? You did just bail on him yesterday."

"It won't be awkward! Uncle Iroh is the one who helped me get the job in the first place!" Suki chided him. "Now he can't tell me to make myself a cup free of charge!"

"You were getting free tea this _whole time!?"_ Toph exclaimed.

"No! I always put the cash in the draw when he wasn't watching!" Suki retorted. "Now hush up!"

Sokka pushed open the door to the Jasmine Dragon, and the group walked in and sat at their usual spot, the first table closest to the counter.

"My favorite customers!" Iroh smiled. "And my favorite former employee! How was your first day at the dojo?"

"It was great! I think it's gonna' be a really good experience. Sorry again for leaving on such short notice…" she lamented.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're doing well at your new job. Besides, my nephew has been looking for a new job, it's a good opportunity for the both of you."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Your nephew? _The_ nephew? He's here!?"

"He's doing a few things for me in the basement," Iroh confirmed. "He should be back up any minute now. I'll go make your tea." Iroh walked away, and the group waited till he was behind the counter to huddle together.

"Alright, place your bets," Katara sat forward. "I think he's short."

"What? No way! He's probably average height and _ripped_ ," Aang put his two cents in.

"You think so?" Toph asked. "I think he's just…normal. Probably has pretty eyes."

"Ooh, definitely pretty eyes," Katara nodded.

"He sounds like a pretty eyes type of guy," Suki agreed.

"Yea, whatever," Sokka rolled his eyes. "I bet he's like a mini Uncle Iroh."

"What, you don't think Uncle Iroh has pretty eyes?" Katara teased, lightly jabbing his arm.

"I never said that," Sokka crossed his arms and turned his head.

The sound of footsteps approaching quickly sent the group back down into their seats, acting as normal as they could.

"I was hoping my nephew would be up by now to deliver these himself, but I believe he may be having some trouble in the basement," Iroh carried over their usual tray of teas and desserts. "I really should go help him, we'll both be right up."

They all thanked Iroh and passed the tray around the table. They waited for the sound of the basement door opening and closing before huddling up again.

"Suki, assessment, go," Sokka snapped his fingers.

"Alright. Iroh would usually send me down there to restock the shelves up here or make different blends for the next day. If he were making blends, he'd bring everything he needs up here to do it, Uncle Iroh never had me do it downstairs. He's restocking shelves, which means the delay is likely caused by him being unfamiliar with the storage room."

"It's the guys own basement," Sokka shook his head.

"Oh, give him a break, it's his first day. I doubt he goes down there often."

"Dude, I'd kill a man to have free access to Uncle Iroh's tea stash," he remarked. "How has he never been-"

The door opened, and the group quickly changed the topic.

"So, how 'bout them hedgehogs?" Sokka loudly asked, elbowing Aang.

"Oh, they're great!" Aang exclaimed. "Hey, look, Uncle Iroh is back!"

They all sat attentively, waiting for Iroh to make his way to the table. "Well, now that he's sorted I'm sure he'll be up in no time at all! Is the tea to your liking?"

"Of course it is! It's even better when you make it!" Toph said with a smile that cut right through Suki. "A cup of tea always tastes better when it's made with love."

"Hey! What do you think I made _my_ tea with!?" Suki asked, throwing her arms up.

"I don't know…maybe you made it with _bees…"_ Toph promptly took a sip.

"I thought your tea was lovely, Suki," Sokka reassured her. "I also think it's just a fact that Uncle Iroh's is better."

"Well, fine, I can't argue with that."

"You certainly gave me a run for my money, though!" Iroh proclaimed. "I've yet to get my nephew to brew a cup of tea himself…one can only hope he's even half as good as you were."

"Aw, I'm sure he'll do great! He's related to you, after all. Your whole family's got tea running through their veins," Suki offered reassurement.

Iroh gave her a small smile and a hum before the calm atmosphere of the room crumbled with a loud crash behind the counter.

"Ah, there he is," Iroh cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Zuko, are you alright?"

"Peachy!" he called back, collecting his bearings and continuing on with whatever he was doing. They all sat up to see what the noise was about, but he seemed to have already recovered.

Sokka's first real glimpse of Iroh's famous nephew was shrouded by two large boxes conveniently covering most of his body, which he placed on the counter to block their view entirely.

"Zuko…aren't you going to come say hello?" Iroh asked, peering around the boxes.

"I will in a minute…I want to get this done first," he mumbled.

The first thing Sokka _could_ notice about him was the quiet, hoarse voice. He hadn't really considered what Iroh's nephew might sound like, but if he had to take a guess, it _wouldn't_ have been that.

"Oh, fine. You better hurry before we eat all the dango," Iroh teased, getting no audible reaction from Zuko.

The group continued on with a conversation about Katara's outrageously flexible roommate that Sokka mostly tuned out in favor of keeping a close eye on the mysterious figure behind the counter. He moved with incredible care to make sure his face, most of it, at least, stayed behind the boxes. Every so often Sokka could see a cheek, or the corner of his eye, but never more than that.

It made Sokka wonder how incredibly awkward it'd be if they happened to make eye contact. He knew he shouldn't stare, but it simply couldn't be helped. Sokka was a sucker for the mysterious, brooding types. 

Even when one of the boxes was empty, he moved the other one to the floor, eliminating the need to even turn around to face them. Sokka became enthralled with his behavior, trying to guess what method he'd choose next to hide away from them. It almost made him feel worse for staring at a man who was trying so hard to escape their sight. Sokka could assume from Iroh's stories that Zuko wasn't the most sociable person, but he looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near anyone at all.

"Uncle, where should I put the empty boxes?" Zuko finally asked, still turned towards the wall, eyes trained on the shelves.

"Just put them off to the side, I'm sure we can find a good use for them. Now that you're done, come sit! That's all we had to do for tonight," Iroh said, beckoning towards the table.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zuko responded with the enthusiasm of someone who wanted to be anywhere but here. He finally turned around for the first time since making his grand entrance, and Sokka sucked in a breath. 

He was _gorgeous._

Captivating amber eyes like none Sokka had ever seen before, raven hair that had just begun to fall over onto his forehead, in stark contrast with fair skin that was partially scarred on the left side of his face. While he looked fantastic in the Jasmine Dragon's signature olive and seaweed green robes, Sokka could tell it wasn't his color. Red would certainly do him much more justice.

Zuko kept his gaze trained on the floor, even as he walked to take a seat next to his Uncle at the end of the table. "Uh… Hello," he muttered, raising his head slightly, just enough to get a good view of everyone around the table, accidentally making eye contact with Sokka before looking down again.

Sokka's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey! Thanks for taking my job!" Suki chirped. "I felt really guilty about leaving so suddenly, but I feel a lot better knowing there's someone to take my place so Uncle Iroh isn't alone here every night."

"Yeah, now Suki has to pay for her tea," Toph quietly slipped in. Sokka couldn't help but snort.

Suki turned to him and punched his shoulder. "Stop saying I didn't pay for my tea!"

"Why are you hitting _me!?_ I didn't say it, Toph did!"

"You're closer!" Suki hollered, threatening another jab.

"You were paying for your tea?" Iroh tilted his head.

"Yes- no- yes! Yes of course I paid for my tea!" Suki glared at Toph, a sneaky move that the other couldn't notice.

"Zuko, you know you don't have to pay for your tea, right?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Uncle, I don't even drink tea unless you make it for me."

Sokka's nose crinkled. "The idea of Uncle Iroh's own kin not liking tea makes me feel… _unclean."_

"Well, uh…maybe if you come visit during my shifts I can give you my freebie," Zuko suggested.

While Sokka internally fawned at the idea, everyone around the table was immediately up in arms.

"Woah, woah, no!" Katara shook her head. "Sokka is the _last_ person who deserves a freebie! His tea is _so expensive!"_

"Hey! I am _completely fine_ with a free cup of everyday white tea," Sokka shrugged her off.

"Guys, shouldn't we introduce ourselves before trying to take advantage of the guy?" Aang interjected before things got out of hand.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Katara," Katara waved. "The freeloader is my brother, Sokka."

Sokka grumbled, but didn't argue back.

"I'm Toph! Me and Uncle Iroh are best buds," Toph boasted with a grin.

Zuko thought on her words for a moment before turning towards Iroh. "Do they _all_ call you Uncle Iroh?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Of course they do! I'm an Uncle, aren't I?"

"I-... yea…?" Zuko admitted. "If you put it like that…I guess that makes sense."

"Not to worry, you're still my favorite nephew," Iroh pat Zuko's shoulder, the latter turning his head and slightly curling in on himself.

"Well, hey, uhm…I'm Aang, sometimes I do cool marble tricks! Do you wanna see one?" Aang pulled a few marbles out of his pocket, and Sokka took great pleasure in the confused, almost disturbed look on Zuko's face. _Finally, someone else who found it equally disturbing that Aang had marbles in his pockets at all times._

"Uh…sure?" 

Aang proceeded to show Zuko the same marble tricks the group had been forced to sit through numerous times. It became somewhat of a hazing ritual to sit through all twelve of Aang's marble tricks, one that even Iroh had gone through. Sokka had to hold his tongue to stop himself from blurting out exactly how Aang did every single one.

None of them seemed to outwardly impress Zuko, except for the one where Aang held three marbles in his hand and slowly but surely made all of them disappear and reappear. Sokka knew he had just flicked them up into and then out of his sleeve, but Zuko didn't know that, slightly perking his eyebrow up with a small frown on his lips.

 _"One trick,"_ Sokka repeated listlessly. "So, Zuko, how come it took so long for us to finally meet you?"

"I, uh, don't… go out much," Zuko faltered.

"Don't you have classes?" Aang asked. "I've never seen you around campus."

"No, I didn't go to college."

Aang scratched the back of his head. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry." 

"It's fine. I just never found the right time to go."

"College isn't for everyone," Sokka agreed. "You gotta' do what makes you happy, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You know, my nephew had a nearly full ride scholarship to your University," Iroh chimed in.

The group turned towards him, wide eyed and mouths agape. 

"Really!? How'd you do that!?" Katara asked.

"Um… They just…offered it?" Zuko squirmed in his seat a bit, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, come now, Zuko, don't sell yourself short," Iroh urged. "You were a smart boy. You still are."

Zuko sighed in resignation. "I took…a few chemistry classes, and I did well, _well,_ I did _really_ well. I turned down the offer."

"Burned out?" Toph questioned.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Zuko turned his body again, a habit of his that Sokka was starting to catch onto.

"Maybe we should wait till the second meeting to pry into his personal life," Sokka suggested, changing the topic.

"Yeah…it's getting kind of late, isn't it?" Aang said, checking the time. "Nine thirty…"

"Uncle, we should've closed thirty minutes ago!" Zuko stood up and put his chair back at the table it had been taken from.

"Relax, Zuko! They always stay late," Iroh motioned for him to sit back down. 

"Fine, but _I_ don't stay late. Just…call me back down when it's time to clean up," Zuko waved him off, hastily making his way to the counter and disappearing behind the wall.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about him, it takes him some time to warm up to new people. He's a very kind young man, when he wants to be."

"He seemed…nice," Katara reassured him. "Shy, but nice."

Under the table, Suki poked Sokka's arm. Once she had his attention, she wiggled her eyebrows.

 _Give me a break,_ Sokka mouthed back.

"Hey, Uncle Iroh, I have an idea!" Suki stood up and slammed her hands onto the table. "Why don't you give Sokka his phone number so we can talk with him some more? He _totally_ forgot to ask him before he left!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weehoo you made it hello thank u for reading I will try and update this one a week and who knows I might go crazy and update...twice a week!


	2. Can't seem to follow through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko recounts his terrible night and Sokka pursues a friendship with Iroh's engimatic nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo update time! This is sort of preamble 2/2 so things will start picking up next chapter...enjoy!

The second Zuko made it up to the apartment, he flopped down onto the couch and buried his head in a pillow, letting out a loud, muffled groan. 

His night seemed to have been one misstep after the next. Zuko had attempted to carry two boxes up from the basement at once in, what he believed at the time to be, a clever trick to not draw attention to himself. His trick quickly backfired when he missed a step coming up and nearly busted his face open on the floor. Though his nose and teeth were spared, Zuko did discover a nice bruise on his arm when he took off those ridiculous robes. 

Knowing that he had drawn even more attention to himself, Zuko tried a different method, setting the boxes down behind him and hiding for as long as he could until he found a way out of the terrible situation he'd made for himself. Even that proved futile when he caught one of the boys sitting at the table stealing glances every time he got the chance to check. 

Zuko was anything but a people person. He was bad with small talk, couldn't read a room, and actively avoided seeking out communication if he wasn't in the right mood. In any other situation, he'd simply walk away to avoid conversation without a second thought, but Uncle Iroh was kind enough to provide him with a job along with everything else Zuko had. The least he could do was not be rude to Iroh's customers. 

He had to admit, a group of college students around his age were probably the last people he'd imagine as frequent fliers to a tea shop. He was thankful in that regard, a group of students were definitely more palatable than a bunch of old people, but a group of old people would just eat up a shy, quiet young man. Sokka, Aang and company probably just thought he was unhinged. Now that he had the time to reflect, Zuko couldn't remember if he even told them his name. 

As far as first impressions went, he's made worse. Perhaps it was just the knowledge that he'd be seeing them again soon, and on a regular basis, that made him feel like such a monumental fool. 

The apartment door opened, and in came Uncle Iroh. He carefully balanced both a cup of tea and a skewer of dango on a plate while he walked through, and Zuko jumped up to hold the door for him. 

"Ah, good thing you're still awake," he hummed. "I made you a cup of masala chai, you did a good job today!" 

"Yeah, sure…" Zuko took the plate and brought it back to the couch with him. 

"What? Did you not enjoy it?" Iroh inquired, following him to the couch and taking a seat next to him. 

"No, no, it was fine," Zuko replied, shaking his head. "A tea shop is just more… _intimate_ …than what I'm used…to…" his voice trailed off when he noticed Iroh staring at him silently. "Uncle?" 

"What happened to your arm?" 

Zuko unclenched his jaw and let out a small sigh of relief when Uncle Iroh settled back down onto the couch. He _hated_ that stare, that look Uncle had when he was deep in thought, unaware of how intimidating he looked with his eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown that could cut deep into a man's soul. 

"Oh," Zuko breathed out. "I just fell on it earlier. I'll be fine." 

"Did you put ice on it?" he asked, already standing up from the couch in anticipation of Zuko's answer. 

"It happened almost an hour ago, ice won't do much good now- sit down! I am _not_ icing a tiny bruise!" 

"You made your poor old Uncle get up to give you an ice pack and you won't even humor him?" Uncle Iroh let out a long, forlorn sigh. 

" _Ugh-_ fine! Fine!" Zuko rolled his eyes and raised his hands up in defeat. 

Iroh quickly bounced back from the grief that must've come with Zuko's refusal of ice. "And that's why you're my favorite nephew!" he gushed, walking to the kitchen to finally grab the coveted ice pack. 

Zuko picked up the skewer and started to munch on his well deserved dango while Uncle Iroh rummaged through the freezer. He kicked his feet up onto the couch and readjusted so he was laying down, making sure to keep at least one seat clear for when Uncle finally returned. 

Just as he was getting comfortable, his phone started buzzing. At least six times, if he counted right. 

Only one person in the world could be texting him right now. He debated whether or not he should even check his phone, afraid of whatever that person could be ranting or raving about this time. It always wound up being something he did, however many years ago, anyways. 

Curiosity got the better of him as he took a deep breath, preparing to enter the deep, cavernous abyss that was his sister's mind. 

> _Hey Zuko! It's me Sokka!_
> 
> _I was at the tea shop earlier_
> 
> _With my friendsss_
> 
> _Is the Jasmine Dragon a tea shop or like a tea room or,_
> 
> _You know what_
> 
> _It doesn't matter_
> 
> _Figured I'd text you since we'll be seein each other a lot_
> 
> _Be chummy_
> 
> _That kind of stuff_
> 
> _I know I didnt really give you much to respond to just level with me here_

Well. That certainly wasn't Azula. 

Zuko squinted and furrowed his brow, slowly lifting his head to see his uncle walking back with the ice pack. "Uncle…did you give out my phone number…?" 

* * *

With finals right around the corner, Sokka knew he couldn't afford any distractions from his studies. He should focus on the material, live it, breathe it, be it. If he wasn't taking a break, he shouldn't even _think_ about picking up his phone and texting Zuko. 

And yet, that's exactly what he finds himself doing. One minute, he's fervently studying, practically absorbing his entire textbook through his eyes. Then, for just a split second, he looks towards his phone, he reaches over and turns it on just to check if Zuko has gotten back to him. If he hasn't, Sokka goes right back to what he was doing. If he has, Sokka hits the brakes, reads, responds, lather, rinse, repeat. 

He can't quite put his finger on why he's so enamored with Zuko. Perhaps it was the intrigue of it all. Zuko feels like someone Sokka was never supposed to know. Before now, he'd only known of Zuko through Uncle Iroh's tales, he was just a faceless, nameless man that Sokka heard grand stories of. Talking to him was like cutting out Homer and talking directly to Odysseus. Perhaps talking to the man of legend himself was what really drove Sokka to throw caution, and potentially his future, to the wind 

Or maybe he was just really cute. 

Zuko's first message to him was, rightfully so, not very enthusiastic. 

__

> _Did you ask my uncle for my number..?_

Sokka tried to respond in a way that was not only truthful, but believable. He could just say that it wasn't him who asked, which was _true_ , but he still wound up with Zuko's phone number one way or another. 

__

> _Technically_
> 
> _I didnt_
> 
> _Suki did_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _I didnt ask her to though_

He pat himself on the back for that one. _Smooth, Sokka,_ he thoroughly convinced himself. Zuko, however, didn't seem too pleased. 

_Right. I'll get back to you after I lecture my uncle on the dangers of giving out other people's information to strangers without their consent._

All Sokka could do was acknowledge that he was justified in his response and go about his business. He didn't get a message back for hours, not a peep from Zuko until five in the morning while he was still fast asleep. 

__

> _I think he gets it now. You'll be the last stranger that gets my number from anyone but me._
> 
> _You were the freeloader, right?_

It's not the message Sokka was hoping to wake up to, but it's better than nothing at all. Everything went downhill from there. 

__

> _No_
> 
> _Yes_
> 
> _I was but I'm not really_
> 
> _I pay for my tea_

Those were meant to be his last messages to Zuko, at least until he's finished a good chunk of his studying. He turned his phone over, busted out his notes and textbooks and began to work, but he was restless. Leg shaking, pen clicking, grumbling every now and again until he turned his phone over to check if Zuko had responded. He did this numerous times over the course of four hours, until he finally graced Sokka with a response, at two in the afternoon. 

__

> _Thanks for not stealing from my uncle._

After spending his afternoon talking to him, Sokka slowly began to pick up on Zuko's texting habits, his irritatingly perfect grammar, spelling and punctuation, the way he'd take anywhere from ten to sixty minutes to respond to something as simple as ' _what are you up to_ ' with ' _nothing_ ', how he'd leave Sokka on read for twenty minutes before doing so. 

When all was said and done, Sokka had only gotten about five replies over the span of three hours, with how agonizingly slow of a responder he was. The last message he received was a farewell, as his shift at the Jasmine Dragon started in five minutes. 

Now he could study knowing he wouldn't miss any messages from Zuko, which would be the responsible thing to do. Alternatively, he could be an irresponsible slacker and blow off studying entirely in favor of going to get a cup of tea. 

Unfortunately for him, today was one of the gang's off nights. Aang had practice, Toph was tutoring, Katara was busy with extracurriculars and Suki was working. The only other person he could think to invite, lest he go get a cup of tea all by his lonesome, was Yue, but she was rarely available on such short notice these days. 

Well… Zuko would probably want company at work, anyways. 

Right…? 

* * *

Sokka walked the short distance between his apartment and the Jasmine Dragon, showing up at the corner alone for the first time in what felt like months. He had to fight the urge to turn to his side and make a witty comment before walking in, reminding himself there'd be no one to quip with him in return. 

Even though he had arrived hours earlier than usual, there still wasn't much of a crowd in the tea shop. The few that were there either sat alone in silence or made quiet conversation with their companions. Sokka was able to slip past Zuko and Uncle Iroh to the group's usual table, thankfully left unoccupied. 

Iroh was chatting with two women seated together at one table and Zuko looked like he was just finishing up cleaning another. It didn't take long until Zuko finally turned around to see Sokka sitting there. 

Sokka smiled and gave Zuko a small wave. The latter made eye contact with him briefly before turning away again. The realization that Zuko had completely ignored him came like a dagger through the back. 

"Uncle!" Zuko called out, tilting his head in Sokka's direction. 

"Huh? Oh!" Iroh excused himself from the conversation to make his way towards Sokka. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today?" 

"Just wanted to get a cup of tea after a long, _long_ day of studying," Sokka replied. He watched as Zuko hurriedly returned to his post behind the counter. "Everyone else is busy today." 

"Well, we're very glad to have you! I used to make my nephew a special blend whenever he had to study for exams," Iroh jovially remarked. "I'll go start your tea. Zuko will be here if you need anything." 

Hearing him talk about Zuko while the man himself stood not even two feet away was strange, and Zuko didn't appear to be too fond of it either, shoulders tensing and eyes rolling ever so slightly. Sokka gave Iroh a salute before he walked behind the counter and disappeared from view. 

"So…how's your day going?" Sokka dared to ask, turning his body to face Zuko. 

"Fine," he mumbled, twisting his neck in a thinly veiled attempt to look at anything other than Sokka. 

"Good. That's good," Sokka cleared his throat and faced the floor. 

Both men sat in silence, pretending the other didn't exist for two outrageously long minutes. Sokka, at least, had his phone to fiddle around with to feign preoccupation. All Zuko had was a floor to stare at. 

Sokka couldn't for the _life of him_ figure Zuko out. He had cycled between shyness, indifference and withdrawal all within the twenty four hours Sokka knew him, none of which matched up with how Uncle Iroh had described him all those times. Zuko was a talented, empathetic, charming young man, but Sokka hadn't seen any of that so far. All he got was a few snarky texts and some small talk that neither of the two could salvage after two sentences. 

Sokka felt terrible for doubting Uncle Iroh and in turn Zuko, but he couldn't help himself. He had a very particular image of Zuko that his every action so far had betrayed. He, of course, didn't need to meet Sokka's subconscious expectations, and Sokka knew that, but he couldn't help being dismayed by the stark difference between Uncle Iroh's version of Zuko and the version of Zuko he knew. 

The silence between the two was finally broken when Zuko cleared his throat and, to Sokka's bewilderment, continued the conversation. "How's the studying going?" 

Perhaps he had drawn some conclusions too soon. Sokka's head perked up and he turned towards Zuko. "Studying is going _swell_ ," Sokka lied right through his teeth with a toothy grin. "Nothing I haven't done before." 

"Right," Zuko half heartedly agreed. "What're you in for, anyway?" 

"You make it sound like I'm in _prison,"_ Sokka chuckled. 

"College is prison." 

He hummed and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't argue with that. Engineering, mechanical, specifically," Sokka responded. His phone vibrated in his hand while he spoke, but he elected to ignore it for now. "Thankfully, I've only got a year left. Every time finals week comes around my brain hemorrhages power from the rest of my body just to sit through studying." 

"Good thing you're majoring in mechanical engineering and not biology," Zuko teased. 

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean," he groaned. Sokka could've sworn he saw the corners of Zuko's mouth twitch upwards. 

Uncle Iroh emerged from behind the counter with Sokka's tea while Zuko continued speaking. 

"I've taken hard exams before, but I can't say I've experienced total organ failure as a result." 

"Well, I guess that's just me then," Sokka huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Ah, I see you two are getting along well!" Uncle Iroh observed, placing Sokka's cup down in front of him. "Zuko, could you come help me in the kitchen? We won't be long." 

Zuko nodded and followed Iroh into the back. Now that Sokka had a moment alone, he turned on his phone to check who could be messaging him now, when all of his friends were supposed to be busy. 

And...it was Suki. 

__

> _Hey Sokka, if you're going to the Dragon today to flirt with the new boyfriend I got you can you bring me tea afterwards? Thanks, xo_

Sokka deadpanned at his phone, shaking his head. 

__

> _Zuko is a human being_
> 
> _Not a little porcelain frog that you found in a gift shop halfway across the world_
> 
> _Sure_

Suki's response came quickly, as if she had been lying in wait for him. 

__

> _Not denying he's your boyfriend?_
> 
> _Do you still have the frog?_

If Sokka could scoff over text, he would've. 

__

> _Hes not my boyfriend_
> 
> _The frog is still on my desk_
> 
> _Aren't you at the dojo?_
> 
> _Get back to work slacker_

Sokka turned off his phone and set it aside, taking the time to finally start sipping on the tea he used as an excuse to be here. Zuko passed by him with a tray, heading towards a different table, while Uncle Iroh rejoined Sokka at his. 

"How's the tea?" 

" _Perfect._ May need another cup, too…for Suki," Sokka clarified. "She asked if I could swing by the dojo with some." 

"Oh, of course! Just let me know when you're getting ready to leave and I'll have it done before then. How is Suki doing at her new job?" 

"She loves it there, she wouldn't shut up about it all night," Sokka recounted the hours and hours Suki spent rambling about how well training was going, and that she'd be helping during instruction by the end of the week. 

"I'm glad she's doing well. The owner of that dojo is a very kind man, Suki is just the kind of hard worker they deserve over there," Uncle Iroh verbalized, a hint of melancholy in his voice. 

"Oh, right! Suki said you helped her get the job, right?" 

Iroh nodded. "Jeong Jeong is an old friend of mine. He offered my son a job as an instructor with the dojo many years ago. He had nothing but good things to say about it." 

That was a title Sokka heard from him much less often than 'nephew'. Uncle Iroh rarely, if ever, spoke about his son, mentioning him only when he pertained in some way to Zuko or in quick comments that he hurriedly moved on from. Sokka assumed that he and his son were estranged, and he wouldn't pry any further. 

Sokka peered over Iroh's shoulder to watch Zuko return with a tray of dirtied dishes and utensils. The other man took notice and turned as well, his face lighting up with a smile. "Speaking of, my nephew used to go there, as well. He got his black belt a few years ago." 

Zuko stopped in his tracks and his face twisted somewhere in the middle ground of a sneer and a sulk. "What about it?" 

"You have a _black belt?"_

_"What about it?"_ Zuko repeated, sounding much more defensive this time. 

Sokka was taken aback by the sudden hostility. He just wanted to change topics and pretend it hadn't happened, but Uncle Iroh continued before Sokka had the chance. "We were just talking about Suki, the girl who works at the dojo now." 

There was a moment of hesitation, and Zuko reluctantly backed down. "Whatever. I'm going to go clean these," Zuko briefly raised the tray in his hands before turning on his heel and stomping off. 

"Seems like he's always agitated after a conversation with me…" Sokka mumbled. 

Iroh grunted and one of his eyebrows raised. "Nonsense. He wasn't angry, just…upset. The dojo is a sore spot for him, I should've been more careful." 

"If that's what he's like when he's upset, I'm afraid of what he's like when he actually is angry… What is it with him and the dojo, anyways?" 

"It's a long, complicated story, one I'm sure Zuko would rather tell himself…when he's ready," Iroh affirmed, taking one last glance towards the door before standing up and pushing his chair in. "He'll be back out soon, don't worry about him too much. Would you like me to start Suki's tea?" 

Sokka wasn't sure if he was asking a genuine question or subtly suggesting that Sokka should be planning on leaving soon. He was probably just overthinking, but he was just about finished with his tea, he'd be on his way out soon enough as it was. 

"Uh…yeah, sure," Sokka yielded, taking one last sip of his. 

Iroh smiled, unmistakingly sincere, before taking his leave. Sokka pulled out his phone and began furiously typing. 

__

> _Suki_
> 
> _I broke the new boyfriend you got me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out super late, I was already behind towards the end of the week and then bam, my house loses power :')
> 
> The next chapters wont be as text heavy, I was just testing it out to see how it all came together! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter uploaded in a timely manner :3c


End file.
